


Satoru piensa que Geto es cálido

by Ally_Lucky



Category: Jujutsu Kaisen - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mucho amor, One Shot, Satoru piensa que las alarmas son instrumentos de tortura, Satoru quiere estar al lado de Suguru, Suguru ama mucho a Saturu
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ally_Lucky/pseuds/Ally_Lucky
Summary: Satoru piensa que suguru es cálido
Relationships: Getou Suguru/Gojo Satoru
Kudos: 7
Collections: satosugu





	Satoru piensa que Geto es cálido

A Gojo no le gustaban las alarmas, y eso Geto lo sabía  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

El sonido de la alarma sonaba por toda la habitación en un fin de semana, dos personas se encontraban descansando en la cama, un peli blanco y un pelinegro.

—Suguru.....

Geto sabía que a Satoru le molestaban las alarmas, así que quería fastidiarlo un poco más ignorandolo y siguiendo con su sueño.

—Suguru.....

El peli blanco al ver que el Moreno no quería apagar la alarma tuvo que levantarse para apagar la alarma que se encontraba en la mesita de noche.

Tuvo que salir de la cama ya que la mesita de noche se encontraba lejos de la cama que compartía junto al Moreno.

Fue un consejo de Shoko dejarla tan lejos ya que una vez fuera de la cama perdería el sueño y no tendría más remedio que hacer sus planes para ese día.

El peli blanco estiró su brazo para apagar "la máquina de tortura" nombre que le había dado el mismo. Sus ojos vagaron por toda la habitación hasta parar a un bulto sobre la cama.

No quería salir a ningún lugar, solo necesitaba estar al lado de Suguru, no quería dejarlo solo.

Pero Satoru tampoco quería estar solo.

Así que se encaminó hacía donde se encontraba el bulto y se tiro encima

—¡¿Uhg?!

El oxígeno abandono los pulmones del Moreno

Así es

Satoru era extremadamente pesado para ser alto

—¡ Quítate de encima!

—No quiero — respondió Gojo mientras cerraba sus ojos y se acurrucaba en el cuerpo de Suguru.

Geto solto un suspiro de resignación, mientras se acomodaba mejor en la cama

—Oye Suguru...

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el Moreno

— Estar a tu lado..... Se siente cálido...

El Moreno dijo su vista al techo mientras cerraba sus ojos

—Tu también eres cálido, Satoru— un pequeño sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del Moreno. 

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios de gojo miéntras abrazaba a Geto con algo de fuerza y se inclinaba para depositar un beso en la frente del Moreno. 

Si

Definitivamente 

Era mejor quedarse en casa ese día. 

**Author's Note:**

> U//v\\\U espero y les haya gustado, lo hice con mucho amor, Satoru y Suguru necesitan más fics al español 💖


End file.
